


Can we get the sunflowers?

by thewholedamncircus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Plants, Shopping, crygi, does this have fluff in it idk, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewholedamncircus/pseuds/thewholedamncircus
Summary: Crystal and Gigi go plant shopping
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Can we get the sunflowers?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> This is my first piece of fan fiction, constructive criticism is welcome  
> Prompt was: Gigi and Crystal cute plant shopping.

"Crys, we are not getting real plants."

It had been nearly two weeks since Crystal and Gigi had moved in with each other, and everything seemed to be perfect, at least according to Gigi. Crystal, on the other hand, felt like something was missing: It needed a little more "pizzazz". Or at least thats what she told Gigi, trying to convince her to come plant shopping with her.

"Oh, come on Geege, you have to admit these are really pretty" Crystal sighed in dismay as she reluctantly placed a handful of potted sunflowers back on the shelf

"They are absolutely stunning, Crys" Gigi gave a weak smile and placed a delicate arm around the brunette's shoulder. " We're just not buying them."

The two girls walked hand in hand through the shop, only occasionally stopping so Crystal could pick up and admire a non-fake plant, and for Gigi to gently persuade her to put it back on the shelf. This cycle continued until they were standing in an isle full of fake cacti, when Crystal timidly piped up;

"Gigi, what do you have against actual plants?"

Gigi, who was in the midst of piling little plastic succulents into their trolley, turned towards her girlfriend. She looked at crystal adoringly, approaching her and tucking her long, curly hair behind her ear.

" I don't Crystal, but I know for a fact that we will inevitably forgetting to water the damn thing, the plant will die, and you will get upset."

Crystal didn't try to argue with her. She couldn't. Because she was right. Crystal was probably the most empathetic person Gigi had met in her life- She was the type of person that cried when they accidentally swat a spider or step on a snail. The type of person that wilted when others wilted. She was so caring and emotional. And she loved her so much.

Crystal sighed ." I know, I know." A smile spread across Gigi's face, before she replied:

" I love you so much."

"I love you too Geege." Crystal squeezed the younger girls hand.

" Can we please get the sunflowers though."


End file.
